


Amarillo

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Bingo Pechi [2]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había algo extraño sucediendo, pero Miguel lo notó demasiado tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amarillo

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo aporte al pechibingo de la comunidad pechi de facebook.  
> Prompt: Horror/Scary AU

Lo último que recordaba de aquella noche, que era como todas las demás, era la sonrisa de dientes amarillos y las manos que apretaban su cuello.

(De lo último no estaba tan seguro.)

* * *

 

Manuel era un chico introvertido, algo callado, pero amable. Conversaba con las chicas durante los recesos cortos y en los recreos jugaba fulbito con los demás. Era el chico nuevo que llegó a mitad del año, pero pareciera que siempre había estado ahí. Miguel no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Se le hacía que ya lo había visto antes. Era como cuando uno soñaba con un rostro, el cual no recordaba conocer pero que aparentemente había visto en algún momento de su vida, solo que ahí estaba despierto. Era una sensación extraña, que gracias al cielo solo duró el primer día.

Nunca le dirigía la palabra al nuevo, no por ser descortés, sino porque simplemente no estaban en el mismo salón. A eso se le sumaba que Miguel nunca iba en bus, el cual Manuel sí tomaba. No se lo explicaba bien, pero algo en el viejo carro escolar le desagradaba. Iba siempre lleno, bullicioso y peor en los veranos, que era cuando los días más lo agotaban. Manuel en cambio no parecía muy incomodado por aquellas condiciones, las cuales hasta eran lo suficientemente buenas como para ir leyendo todo el camino. Eso le contaron, que no hablaba con nadie cuando iba en el bus.

No coincidían en nada y jamás se le habría ocurrido que sucediera lo que pasó.

* * *

 

No sabía de dónde había salido aquel papelito. Bueno, sí, de su libro de aritmética, pero a eso no se refería. Parecía de una página de cuaderno, recortado sin tijeras por dos lados, mientras que los otros dos eran perfectamente rectos y perpendiculares. Lo miró como hipnotizado por varios minutos, confundido. Tenía instrucciones clara, la clase de instrucciones a prueba de idiota que estaba acostumbrado a recibir. _Martes 16, 15:15 detrás del gimnasio_. No había confusión en lugar, hora ni fecha, solamente en el sentido detrás de aquello. ¿Sería una broma? Definitivamente tenía que serlo…

Y definitivamente su curiosidad era un pecado. Aquello no podía ser bueno, se dijo cuando releyó el papelito entre clases. No podía ser bueno, se repitió cuando en lugar de entrar a su última clase, se escabulló al campo deportivo. Su mente le pintó múltiples escenarios mientras lo atravesaba hacia donde se encontraba el gimnasio. En el colegio no se conocía a ningún grupo de acosadores o abusivos, pero por ahí había el uno que otro chico problemático. ¿Pero y si era de una chica? Aquella letra era realmente _pulcra_. (No se le ocurría ninguna otra palabra para describirla, si bien esa no era precisamente la clase de vocablo que usaba corrientemente.) Aun así, ¿qué clase de chica le mandaría una notita a él? Nada terminaba por convencerlo, ni nada de lo que imaginó lo había llevado a la respuesta que encontró en el lugar acordado.

Se detuvo en seco al doblar la esquina. Le sorprendió ver a Manuel y aún más verlo fumando. Ninguno de sus amigos fumaba, realmente no estaban aún en esa edad. Vamos, ni siquiera Martín que tenía que ser siempre el primero en probar todo. Pero Manuel fumaba. Ok, algo tenía que tener que no fuese perfecto, pensó.

El chico le sonrió en cuanto se percató de su presencia y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Dudoso, Miguel caminó hacia él.

-¿Tú me dejaste la nota? –preguntó al llegar a su altura.

-Sí, yo –respondió Manuel tranquilo, soltando humo. Miguel no pudo evitar pensar en él como una especie de dragón y sentirse idiota por hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

Manuel se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero conocerte.

Algo en esa frase le causó un escalofrío, pero aun así se sentó a su lado. El otro apagó su cigarrillo, botando la colilla frente a sus pies a la vez que lo miraba de reojo.

-No me juzgues…

-No lo hago –se apresuró Miguel a replicar, sintiendo repentinamente una gran necesidad de parecer muy adulto y maduro. Un proyecto ridículo ya que se trataba de él-. Pero es raro…

Manuel se rio bajo y parecía verdaderamente apenado. Miguel lentamente se deslizó hasta el suelo, sentándose frente a él. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Jaló los pocos pastos que creían en ese suelo polvoriento mientras que Manuel enterraba la colilla de su cigarro con los dedos. Parecía un niño jugando en la tierra…

-Es que me contaron que te gustan las tarjetas de pokémon…

Miguel sonrió, olvidando de golpe que aquello le había parecido extraño.

* * *

 

Habían pasado días, Miguel no recordaba cuántos. Tal vez tres, tal vez un mes. ¿A quién le importaba? Ciertamente no a él. Por él que pasara el tiempo. No quería pensar en las noches, cuando era presa del insomnio, temblando bajo las sábanas mientras miraba aterrado hacia las sombras que se movían hacia él. Recordaba las primeras, cuando nada pasaba. Parecían acercarse con cada movimiento que hacían a la vez que notaba que en ningún momento abandonaban su lugar. Pero había llegado a un punto donde las sombras se arrastraban hasta su cama y se trepaban en él. Lo que veía y sentía debajo de aquella oscuridad no podía describirlo. Solo sabía que cada mañana, cuando amanecía, algo dentro de él lloraba porque todavía no se había acabado.

De día dormía en los salones, y en la tarde Manuel y él caminaban hasta su casa.

Hacía cada vez más calor y cada vez menos ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. Estaban en su casa, echados en el suelo de la sala mientras la _playstation_ esperaba pausada. De verdad que ninguno tenía ganas de seguir jugando. Miguel había ido por limonada y se habían puesto a jugar con las cartas, pero al rato lo dejaron y simplemente se quedaron tumbados, mirando al techo. Manuel había estado callado los últimos días, Miguel lo había notado, pero no sabía si debería decirle algo al respecto. Tal vez debería guardárselo, al igual que tampoco quería contarle sobre los extraños sueños que había estado teniendo en los últimos meses.

Oyó a Manuel beber el último poco que le quedaba de su limonada, delatándolo el característico ruido que se hacía con el sorbete en un vaso casi vacío. Volvió el rostro hacia él y lo observó aburrido. El otro pareció notarlo y le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo apenas.

-Estaba muy rica –musitó y Miguel sonrió.

-Ya puedo entonces apuntar una cosa más a la lista de cosas que sé cocinar.

-No seas idiota, la limonada no cuenta.

-¿Por qué?

Hizo un puchero y rodó para ponerse boca abajo y acercarse un poco más a su amigo. Manuel rodó los ojos y le dio un empujoncito.

-Oe, hay que ver una peli –sugirió Miguel y Manuel se encogió de hombros-. Quiero ver una que me recomendó Tincho. Es de terror y dice que súper sangrienta…

Manuel torció la boca.

-¿De terror?

Miguel asintió y le sonrió burlón.

-¿Qué? ¿Te dan miedo las pelis de terror? –se mofó, pero Manuel solo lo miró serio y eso fue suficiente para asesinar su sonrisa.

-Sí.

-Ah… pero no es tan mala –farfulló, quedándose luego callado unos segundos-. ¿De verdad no quieres verla?

Manuel se mordió el labio y Miguel vio la duda en sus ojos. Por un rato ninguno dijo nada, hasta que finalmente sugirió ver una de comedia. Manuel asintió y murmuró bajo algo que sonó como un “gracias”, parándose para alistar la película. Miguel se dirigió a la cocina para preparar palomitas, volviendo con un bol enorme.

Nuevamente pensó en el comportamiento de Manuel y en que sí quería preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Pero entonces recordaba que Manuel podría devolverle la pregunta y eso le incomodaba. No quería que le preguntara por las ojeras o la torpeza que últimamente dominaba sus movimientos, de hecho estaba agradecido de que no lo haya hecho hasta entonces.

La película resultó ser muy mala y ni atención le presaban ya. Se habían desparramado ambos en el sofá y a Miguel le pesaban los párpados. Le parecía que Manuel lo observaba, pero una pesadez se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo y no podía ni quería moverlo. Su amigo se acercó un poco más, apoyándose en su costado. La conversación había tomado un rumbo nuevo.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? –susurró y su rostro estaba serio nuevamente.

Miguel sintió sus mejillas arder y avergonzado negó con la cabeza. Sabía que era de los pocos de la promoción.

-Tú sí, ¿no? –quiso saber en un hilo de voz y Manuel ladeó la cabeza, como si meditando si decirle la verdad o no.

Miguel se decía que no por nada Manuel se llevaba tan bien con las mujeres. Martín también era así en ese asunto, además de que Manuel daba de sí un aura muy adulta. O eso era lo que Miguel pensaba de él.

-¿Quieres saber cómo es? –lo tentó Manuel y se tuvo que morder el labio.

-No debe ser la gran cosa, ¿no? Como fumar… ¿No?

Manuel se humedeció los labios.

-La verdad que lo es –admiió y Miguel abrió los ojos sorprendido-. ¿Quieres saber cómo _es_?

Miguel no respondió. ¿Y qué se suponía que debería haber dicho? Estaba demasiado agotado, demasiado drenado, como para moverse. Manuel apartó el cabello de su rostro, mirándolo. Le dio mucha pena verlo así y deseó en ese momento que las cosas no fueran así.

-Lo siento, Miguel. Es mi culpa –susurró antes de juntar sus bocas.

La inconsciencia se tragó al moreno antes de que pudiera preguntar.

* * *

 

Era la primera vez que invitaba a Manuel a su casa. Había algo en eso que lo ponía un tanto nervioso, aunque tampoco estaba del todo seguro si “nervioso” era la palabra adecuada. Seguro Manuel lo sabría, Manuel siempre conocía la palabra apropiada. Pero no iba a preguntarle a él, seguro pensaría que era raro o se ofendería. Habían acordado ir a casa de uno para jugar porque en el colegio ya les habían quitado dos veces las tarjetas y amonestado.

Almorzaron la comida que les dejó la empleada antes de irse y Miguel le contó que su mamá trabajaba hasta tarde y que de momento su padre estaba de viaje por cuestión de negocios. En España, le contó orgulloso, porque trabajaba en la embajada.

-¿Y tú eres español? –le preguntó Manuel curioso, a lo que Miguel asintió, sonriendo.

-Mi papa dice que debería irme ahí cuando termine el cole y que estudié allá le contó.

-Ah… Qué genial.

Algo en aquella respuesta le pareció que no era tan sincero como debió aparentar. Manuel volvió a su plato, el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Miguel prefirió no preguntar, si bien tampoco entendía qué era lo que lo retenía siempre que estaba a solas con Manuel. Bueno, siempre que estaba con Manuel. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se juntaban cuando había otra gente con ellos.

Terminaron de comer y se retiraron a su cuarto. Unas pocas horas pasaron antes de que fuera de la casa estallara una tormenta. Miguel se encontraba guardando sus cartas porque ya estaba oscureciendo además y supuso que Manuel ya se había aburrido, puesto que este había salido un rato al patio trasero para fumar.

El otro lo miraba.

-Oye –llamó su atención en voz baja y Miguel alzó la mirada-, ¿tú crees que podamos encender una vela?

-¿Cómo? –Miguel parpadeó confundido-. ¿Para qué?

Manuel se mordió el labio.

-Es que… -tragó- no me gustan las tormentas… y me tranquilizan... –explicó bajo y pausando.

Miguel asintió lentamente, asimilando aquella información íntima que le acababa de ser confiada.

-Ahm, sí… pienso que sí podemos –murmuró y se puso de pie, yendo hacia uno de los cajones.

Manuel lo siguió con la mirada, viendo como rebuscaba hasta sacar unas velas blancas y alargadas, causando que Manuel frunciera apenas los labios. Sin embargo esperó callado.

-Las tengo aún de mi primera comunión –se rio el anfitrión y prendió una con el mechero de Manuel.

Dejó que un poco de cera caliente goteara en el suelo y con eso fijó la vela.

-¿Mejor?

Manuel asintió. Él tendría que contentarse con eso.

* * *

 

Cuando despertó, estaba en su cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas,

Pudo ver claramente la silueta de Manuel y luego sintió su peso sobre. Todo ese peso inhumano y sofocador, presionándose contra él, hundiéndolo en el colchón. Por un segundo sintió el impulso de gritar, pero él mismo se tapó la boca apresuradamente. Manuel sonrió, notoriamente complacido.

Temblaba y sus sollozos repugnantes parecían que lo dejarían sin aire de un momento al oro. Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas. El miedo de Miguel era venenoso, lo sabía. Un veneno que terminaría por consumirlo, pero poco le importaba si podía saborear los espasmos y escalofríos del chico. Se relamió lentamente, observándolo en la oscuridad. Podía verlo todo claramente, cada una de las suaves y redondas líneas que componían aquel cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia abajo y Miguel contuvo la respiración, paralizado. El demonio no se resistió a sacar más la lengua, agachándose hasta tocar con ella la mejilla del chico. Estaba salado, sudaba frío de puro pavor y era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

Miguel no supo que más sucedió: en el momento en que el cuerpo de Manuel se inclinó sobre él, todo se volvió negro ora vez.

* * *

 

Una mano suave y algo fría fue poco a poco jalándolo de regreso a la consciencia. Acariciaba su cabello con movimientos firmes pero suaves al mismo tiempo. Era una especie de mimo muy curioso. Miguel apenas abrió los ojos para distinguir al demonio. Este le sonrió al notar que había despertado.

Pasó un buen rato en silencio antes de adelantarse a Miguel y a sus posibles preguntas. Alzó la mirada hacia el techo.

-Puedo alimentarme de cualquier emoción, sentimiento o sensación tuya. Podría alimentarme de tu lujuria y dedicarme a darte placer toda tu vida. Pero tu horror es simplemente demasiado delicioso.

Pausó un breve instante, volviendo a mirar a Miguel. Este estaba quieto, extrañamente, devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿Entonces Manuel… no existe?

-¿Cómo? –el demonio ladeó la cabeza y luego soltó una carcajada que poco le agradó al chico-. Claro que sí. Es el trabajo de Manuel proporcionarme una víctima. De hecho yo únicamente me manifiesto a la hora de alimentarme.

Miguel tragó.

-Entonces… está poseído –resolvió.

El demonio no respondió y continuó acariciando su cabello.

-Quiero que sigas vivo –prosiguió tras varios minutos- para mantenerme vivo a mí. Y a Manuel, si así lo quieres.

-Cualquier humano puede tener miedo… ¿Por qué solo uno?

El demonio se rio, mostrando sus dientes y ojos amarillos.

-Tu miedo es delicioso –ronroneó a la vez que se inclinaba, perforándole el cráneo con la mirada.

Solo esos ojos bastaban para paralizarlo, petrificar su cuerpo como el de un muerto y llenarlo de terror. El rostro de Manuel (que no parecía suyo cuando sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas y su iris tan radiante) se acercó al suyo. Pudo sentir su respiración ardiente, mas no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, si bien su mirada se nubló. Sintió morderle la mejilla, y para alegría del demonio, otro temblor lo recorrió.

-Esto es incluso mejor que atormentarte desde las sombras –rio bajo, apenas en un ronroneo, volviendo a acariciar su pelo.

Miguel tragó, pensando en las garras que perforaban su piel, los aullidos que al parecer solo él oía y el fuego que se paseaba por su piel casa noche.

¿Manuel había permitido aquello? En realidad conocía la respuesta.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Manuel y su demonio habían desaparecido. El chico había vuelto a su casa, silencioso y solo como siempre. El fin de semana pasó sin mucho más altercado. Dudó si ir a clases el lunes, pero la presencia inquieta que vivía en él lo empujó impaciente hacia la puerta. Quería encontrarse a Miguel, ver a través de los ojos de Manuel el miedo que tendría el chico. Manuel se dijo que el otro chico seguro ni iría al colegio, pero el demonio ni caso hizo. Al colegio, pues.

Llegó temprano como siempre, escudándose en su salón. Si Miguel vino o no, no lo supo hasta el recreo. Conversaba con Daniel cuando lo vio. Salía junto a Francisco y este le estaba diciendo algo, pero Miguel parecía no oír. Tenía un poco de ojeras e iba distraído.  Manuel suspiró y disimuló las miradas que le lanzaba. Supuso que Miguel le rehuiría, que nada querría saber de él ahora.

Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa Miguel logró captar uno de los vistazos que le echaba y repentinamente echó a caminar hacia él. Se quedó paralizado, sin saber a dónde escapar y rogando simplemente que la tierra se lo tragara cuando Miguel se plantó frente a él. Sonreía.

-Hola, Manu –musitó y Daniel alzó una ceja sorprendido-. Oye, el otro día olvidaste tu casaca en mi casa. ¿Crees que puedas pasar a recogerla hoy?

-¿Ah?

Le costó mucho mantener su mandíbula en su lugar pero logró asentir. ¿Casaca? ¿En pleno verano? En verdad que las excusas no eran el fuerte de Miguel.

-Claro –dijo tras carraspearse y de unos segundos bastante incómodos.

Miguel asintió al parecer satisfecho.

-Chévere. ¿Sales también a las cuatro? –Manuel asintió-. Bueno, nos vemos ahí entonces.

Se volvió sobre sus talones y se alejó. Manuel ignoró las preguntas de su amigo.

El camino a casa de Miguel esa tarde fue incómodo y se dio en silencio. Sentía al demonio en su interior removerse irritado, Miguel no estaba comportándose como debía. Aquello daría problemas. Ojalá todo pasara lo más rápido posible, que Miguel le peguntara lo que tenía que preguntarle y lo dejase irse antes de que se desatara la tormenta.

-¿Quieres limonada? –ofreció Miguel casualmente al dejarlo entrar, pero Manuel negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, yo sí. Ve yendo a mi cuarto, yo te alcano.

Y sin añadir más desapareció en la cocina. Manuel suspiró y lo maldijo en silencio, subiendo las escaleras. Se sentó en la cama de su ¿aún amigo? y se removió. Se miró las manos, pensando en cómo explicar todo de cabo a rabo de manera más comprimida posible. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó a Miguel entrar, no hasta oír que depositaba algo en la mesa de noche. Manuel frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces?

Miguel tomó aire.

-Leí que no es doloroso y que cualquiera puede hacerlo –comenzó diciendo, tomando un libro pequeño pero grueso de su cajón, junto con un objeto ya conocido.

Manuel abrió los ojos asustado.

-No, espera… ¿¡En qué _demonios_ estás pensando!? –exclamó mirando de reojo a la puerta cerrada, pero antes de que pudiera escapar de un brinco, Miguel se había lanzado sobre él, sujetándolo-. ¡Suéltame!

-¡Quédate quieto! –bufó Miguel forcejeando y con esfuerzo lo recostó en la cama.

Manuel se retorció debajo de él, pero Miguel apretó sus costados con las rodillas y sujetó sus muñecas, tratando de amarrarlas a la cabecera.

-¿¡Es que no te quieres deshacer de él!? –exclamó cuando Manuel trató de patearlo.

-¡SUÉLTAME! –rugió Manuel y su cuerpo dio una sacudida.

Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. Miguel retrocedió asustado, pero en un segundo volvió a reaccionar y tomó la vela, tratando de encenderla rápidamente. El demonio soltó otro rugido y Manuel sintió como su piel ardía cuando trataba de romper la soga que Miguel había escondido debajo de su almohada. Por un segundo sintió alivio gracias al hecho de que su cuerpo tenía un límite de fuerza, que ni poseído podría hacer ciertas cosas, pero eso no quitaba el miedo que burbujeaba en su vientre, entremezclado con la furia del otro ser. A través de un velo rojo logró divisar la misma vela que había utilizado para señalarle “oficialmente” al demonio que había escogido a Miguel y el pánico creció.

-N-n… no… Mig… -trató de balbucear, pero otro gruñido bestial surgió de su garganta, acallándolo.

Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionar y Miguel, con manos torpes y temblorosas fue por la biblia, buscando apresuradamente el pasaje que supuestamente debía leer. Hojeó nervioso, buscando el separador, cuando de pronto una mancha borrosa lo tumbó al suelo. El grito que profirió pudo haber sido tanto suyo como de Manuel, quien aterrado veía como sus manos iban al cuello de Miguel.

-N-no… Bas…ta! –logró apenas articular entre los rugidos de la bestia que trataba de estrangularlo o quién sabe si hasta quería arrancarle la cabeza.

Lo que pasó luego fue demasiado rápido para seguirlo.

Miguel pateó tratando de librarse, desesperado por poder respirar. Su pie dio con el de la mesa de noche, empujándola y causando que la vela se tambaleara. Sin embargo, esta no cayó al suelo, sino sobre la cama. Manuel volvió a proferir un aullido y al sentir el calor a sus espaldas, vomitó una mancha negra y viscosa. Los chicos abrieron sus ojos horrorizados al ver como aquella cosa iba solidificándose hasta convertirse en una figura alta y deforme. Manuel se sentía aún mareado y con náuseas, pero Miguel reaccionó y lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo cuando garras filudas volaron hacia él. Trastabillaron y por poco son alcanzados por otro. Debían huir, pero la puerta estaba aún lejos y la criatura, que con cada segundo iba tomando más y más la forma de un humano monstruoso, los tenía acorralados contra el cajón de Miguel.

La cama había prendido fuego y este cada vez crecía más y más, mas aquel parecía ser el problema menor. Miguel temblaba y profirió otro grito agudo cuando el demonio se plantó frente a ellos. Sus ojos brillaban y los largos colmillos que se asomaban de su boca reflejaban los destellos del incendio. Manuel sintió la mano de Miguel tensarse sobre su muñeca. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se encontraba cara a cara con su demonio, probablemente solo aquel día en que lo conoció. ¿Había sentido tanto o más miedo que en este momento?

Iban a morir, supo en el momento en que la criatura se volvió a precipitar contra ellos. Arderían en el infierno, era el fin…

-¡Manuel, muévete! –le gritó repentinamente Miguel junto al oído, tirándolo de un empujón a un lado.

Tropezó con sus propios pies y logró ver como Miguel esquivaba un ataque que podría haber sido mortal. Reaccionando asombrosamente, el chico se arrancó del cuello la cadenita con la cruz que hace tanto que ya no llevaba, empujándola con la mano desnuda contra el cuerpo del demonio. Éste chilló y lo jaló consigo de vuelta al suelo. Rodaron y pelearon, retorciéndose. Manuel se puso de pie de un brinco, mirando a su alrededor agitado. Tenía que actuar rápido. En el suelo vio la biblia de Miguel cerca al fuego. Corrió a alzarla, tratando de apagar las pequeñas llamaradas que la envolvían. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciese con esto? Tragó asustado y miró hacia Miguel, quien trataba de ponerle la cadena al demonio.

Se volteó y rebuscó en el cajón, sacando otra vela y encendiéndola con el fuego de la cama. Corrió junto a Miguel, ayudándole a sujetar a la bestia. El chico apenas le lanzó una mirada antes de lograr sentarse encima de su torso, apretando la cruza contra su pecho. El demonio vociferaba y se retorció cuando Manuel comenzó a gotear cera blanca en su rostro, balbuceando el primer versículo que se le cruzó en aquel libro deshilachado. Cuando las primeras convulsiones se comenzaron a apoderar de aquel cuerpo extraño, los adolescentes se alejaron asustados. El demonio se puso de pie, moviéndose de un lado al otro como un gran árbol en una tormenta. Pudieron ver como la cera se desliaba por su rostro ardiente, pero la cruz estaba fija en su cuerpo, quemándolo.

El demonio rugió con todas sus fuerzas y Miguel dio un paso hacia él, ignorando el grito de advertencia de Manuel. Estiró los brazos y le dio un fuerte y decidido empujón hacia la cama. Manuel volvió a gritarle y tiró de él, corriendo fuera del cuarto.

Tropezaron antes de las escaleras y rodaron, mas no sintieron dolor al golpearse, ensordecidos por los chillidos de la bestia. Entre tropezones y resbalones, salieron de la casa. Mareados y agitados cayeron en el pasto.

-Manuel… -lo llamó Miguel apenas pudiendo respirar, arrastrándose hacia él-. Manu…

Lo llamó varias veces, pero Manuel parecía atontado, todo le daba vueltas y todo se movía tan lento. Miguel se oía lejano. Cuando los bomberos llegaron, lo estaba apretando en sus brazos. Su voz trataba de superar los desgarradores gritos que oía desde el fuego, tocando su cabello y rogándole algo. Pero Manuel no oía nada, solo cerró los ojos.

* * *

 

Pasaron días antes de que Manuel volviera a abrir los ojos. Miguel faltó al colegio esos días, recuperándose también. Cuando despertó, lo vio sentado en el pequeño sofá de su habitación del hospital, leyendo un libro.

-Miguel… -susurró, apenas teniendo voz, pero fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y acercarse, tomando asiento junto a su cama. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Por fin despiertas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste y estuviste así por casi una semana. Cuatro días.

-¿Cuatro días? –repitió Manuel incrédulo-. ¿Qué me sucedió?

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Los médicos no se deciden. Dicen que en realidad tus exámenes no han revelado ninguna anomalía aparte de que estás algo anémico. Terminaron por concluir que era eso, aunque no se veían muy convencidos. Tus papás tampoco –explicó y apretó los labios.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ambos. Manuel se mordió el labio, mirándose las manos.

-Y… ¿ _él_?

Miguel estiró el brazo, tomando suavemente su mano.

-Se ha ido –susurró, mirándolo a los ojos.

Manuel sin embargo desvió la mirada a sus manos unidas.

-¿No me odias por lo que te hice? –susurró finalmente tras un rato.

Miguel arrugó los labios.

-No creo que habría tratado de salvarte si te odiara –concluyó y esa respuesta le bastó a Manuel.

Nunca explicaron nada. Las quemaduras en las manos y brazos de Miguel fueron atribuidas al incendio que obligó a la familia Prado a buscar una nueva casa. Gracias al cielo estaban asegurados, había murmurado el padre. Miguel no comentó nada al respecto, pensando en silencio en la pequeña cruz que le dieron por su primera comunión, ahora sin lugar el regalo por el que ahora más agradecido se sentía.

Había noches en que Manuel no podía evitar pensar en el demonio, en que tal vez había sobrevivido y que lo estaba observando, que estaba cerca. Cada sombra era una bestia, lista para saltar sobre el, y cada ruido era un susurro amenazante. Noches como aquellas se apegaba más a Miguel, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y esperando a que sus ronquidos lo adormecieran también.

 


End file.
